2004 Video Game Awards
by Alareic
Summary: Find out the two best video game chararcters, tonight!(Rared PG-13 for later chapters!)
1. The 2004 Video Game Awards Ceremony

The 2004 VideoGame Awards  
  
A/N: Before you read, when you review, please post which game, and which characters should win the award! Thank you, and enjoy!  
  
The crowd is silent. Not one sound can be heard, except the sharp sip of wine from the Squaresoft Section. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a light appears on the stage, and a man with big ears comes out, and addresses the crowd.  
  
"Welcome! I'm your smarmy host, Ralph Garmond! You may remember me from the hit TV show Joe Schmo, the reality show that isn't real! I know that you all probably hate me and are annoyed with me because of how boring I am, and how annoying too, but just bear with me for another six hours! Now, I will introduce the nominees for the 2004 Game Award! First, from the Squaresoft Section, we have: Squall Leonheart!" A man with brown hair and a scar on his forehead stands up.  
  
"Peace."  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly! Zell Dincht! AAAAAND...CID KRAMER!!!!!"  
  
"BOOOO!" yelled the crowd. Ralph smiled, resumed his speech.  
  
"Sit down you idiots. Now, for the Final Fantasy X-X-2 section, we have: Wakka, Tidus, Brother, Yuna, Paine, Rikku, and Lulu!" Everyone cheered for these people.  
  
"For FF7, we have...CLOUD!!!!" Everyone cheered the highest for him.  
  
"Now, turning to the Nintendo Section, we have, Samus Aran! Mario! Toad! (boo!) aaaand...A RANDOM GOOMBA!" Every booed.  
  
"And also Link!" Everyone cheered. "Also Tatl, and the Skullkid." The Skull kid jumped onto the table and began to dance widely.  
  
"For the Capcom Section, we have: Jill Valentine, Jill Valentine 3, Jill Valentine Stunt Double, Jill Valentine Stunt Double 2, Steve Burnside, Albert Wesker!" Everyone cheered for this, and Wesker took off his glasses and showed everyone his snake eyes.  
  
"Grrr!" he growled. Ralph laughed.  
  
"Now for the Bungie Section! The Master Chief, Hunter, Cortana, Captain Keyes, and Konoko From ONI!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone cheered. The hunter raised his wineglass, and then fell over the table.  
  
"From the DISNEY/KINGDOM HEARTS SECTION, WE HAVE: Merlin! Sora! Kairi! Riku! Merlin! Random Card Soldier #5!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BOOOO!"  
  
"Shut the hell up!" yelled Ralph. Everyone was silent, staring at him. He grinned, and then coughed.  
  
"From...BIOWARE SECTION, KOTOR, we have: Bastilla! Canderous, and the best, HK-47!!!!!" HK stood up and began to say rude words.  
  
"Last, but not least, from Rockstar Games, Vice City, Tommy Vercetti! Ken the Lawyer! Mercedes Cortez! Lance Vance! Aaaaand! Candy!" Everyone cheered. Ralph smiled, and then pointed to the dining room doors.  
  
"Now go have dinner!" Everyone screamed and began to run for the door, jumping over people. Tommy Vercetti had taken out his machine gun and was firing, making people through. Ralph laughed and then went backstage. 


	2. The Dining Dash

_Meanwhile, in the dining room..._  
  
HK-47: Well as I was saying hic, I'm so gonna hic win this award because hic I'm the bestest-  
  
BASTILLA: Best.  
  
HK-47: Will you hic shut the hell hic up! Bastilla smiles, and then walks over to Player and begins to cuddle with him. Hk-47 turns to the Master Chief.  
  
HK-47: So hic whaz your name? The Master Chief's helmet fogs up.  
  
Master Chief: Anna.  
  
HK-47: Are you a hic robot?" Master Chief shakes her head, and then walks to the bar, picks up a coke and then joins HK.  
  
Master Chief: Actually, my name's Lemony Brathurst. In the award winning game, Halo, I play John, or the Master Chief.  
  
Hk-47: OOOH! AND IN hic KOTOR I PLAY hic YOUR MOM! The Master Chief stopped trying to drink his coke because of his helmet, and jumped on HK and began to kick him, Jedi-Style.  
  
Master Chief, sobbing: DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE MY MOMMY! SHE'S DEAD ON EARTH'S REMAINS BECAUSE THE COVENANT BLEW IT UP BEFORE WE REALIZED THAT WE WERE FEATURED ON A HIT-TV SHOW CALLED EARTH!  
  
HK-47 gets up. HK-47: Geez hic, take a chill pill hic Sir-Spazz-a lot! The Master Chief makes a hmmph noise, and then joins Cortana who is also trying to drink, but she can't since she's AI.  
  
_Meanwhile, on the other side of the dining room..._  
  
Yuna, talking to Jill: I think that we're kind of the same. We both have the same gun, except yours is customized. And also, I beat Resident Evil in your RE 3 Costume, on hard! Good job huh?  
  
Jill: Yeah. I beat your game in two days! I didn't get any sleep at all.  
  
Yuna: Which outfit did you use the most?  
  
Jill: Gunner! You look the best that way! And your in your gunner outfit now too!  
  
Yuna smiles and giggles, embarrassed.  
  
Yuna: Thanks, I think I look good too. Your dress is awesome!  
  
Jill smiles too.  
  
Jill: Yeah, it's my Nemesis outfit. I was thinking of using my Sarah Conner outfit, but it wasn't good enough and didn't fit the dress code. Yuna, I've got a question. You don't have your different colored eyes. Yuna's expression darkens.  
  
Yuna: DAMN SQUARENIX! Yuna runs off in tears, holding her eyes. Jill is puzzled.  
  
Jill: What did I do?  
  
_Meanwhile, on another side of the dining room...  
  
_Canderous is talking to Rikku.  
  
Canderous: Hey babe, wanna drink? Rikku turns to Canderous, a winks.  
  
Rikku: Fine. Twelve scotches, twenty Smirnoffs, Five beers...and a latte. Canderous' eyes widen, but he keeps his cool.  
  
"Uh...ok." Canderous walks off to the bar, and Rikku sneaks over to Barry Burton.  
  
Rikku (in a baby voice): Look who it is! It's my big blue Barry! Barry turns to her and smiles.  
  
Barry: Hey mom.  
  
Rikku: Mommy's got a date with Canderous, so don't go running off into the doors on your right! They lead to the Spencer Mansion! Barry's eyes widen.  
  
Barry: T-the Spencer mansion? Rikku winks.  
  
Rikku: Yes Big Barry! Now go hide under your bed. Barry screams and runs off into the night.  
  
Rikku walks back to the place where she met Canderous, and she sees him carrying a handful of drinks and beers. He sets them down.  
  
Canderous: Dig in! Rikku takes the scotch and drinks it whole. Canderous is amazed, and he joins in too.  
  
_About two minutes later...  
_  
Rikku and Canderous are lying on the ground, hiccupping.  
  
Rikku (drunk): Pass me thehic damned bottle!  
  
Canderous (drunk): You get it yourself hic bitch!  
  
Rikku gets up, and then falls back down again.  
  
Rikku: This is gonna hic be one helluva hand over hic.  
  
_Meanwhile, in the Ralph Garmond Dressing Room..._  
  
Ralph is talking to a volley ball.  
  
Ralph: Wilson! Wiiilson! WIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSOOOOOOOONNNN! Suddenly, Tom Hanks comes in, looking angry.  
  
Tom Hanks: Hey you fag! That's my line! Tom runs in, grabs the volleyball, and exits screaming 'Wilson'. Ralph shrugs, and turns to his reflection.  
  
Ralph: Ooh! You're pretty Ralphie! You sexy beast, you! Grr! Yeah! Give that mean face! Grr! Suddenly Ralph is interrupted by a knock on his door.  
  
Ralph Garmond #2: Hey Ralpho! You sexy beast! We're on in five! Ralph 'Grred' the reflection again, and followed his double near the stage, and got ready for his next show.  
  
A/N: Folks, I will NOT be using this as a message board. I apologize for the late update, had to go to Barkerville. Seeyas! 


End file.
